Document transport apparatus such as paper trays are found, in one configuration or another, as part of nearly every copy machine, facsimile machine, and scanner apparatus. Typical paper trays are either attachable to or integrated with the output side of the machine.
For systems that require more than one paper feeder or paper receiving tray, an elevator type system for moving the paper tray from one position to another may be included. For example, in collate mode on some copier systems, the paper receiver tray moves along a vertical axis to receive paper as it exits at different output ports of the machine.
Systems are now entering the market that have multiple function capabilities. For example, there is a system recently introduced to the marketplace under the name "DOC.IT", by Okidata, that is a combination printer, facsimile, scanner, and copier. The system is controlled by an external computer having software that integrates the various functions. However, that system has a fixed platform paper tray that stays at a fixed angle for either receiving fax paper or copied paper, or for introducing paper to be scanned or transmitted. The paper feeder tray does not permit multiple functions to be performed on a single sheet of paper.
Thus, there remains a need for a document transport apparatus that functions to both receive paper from a device and introduce that same sheet of paper to a different device.